User talk:Notbryant
Sup So I thought I could maybe contribute to this wiki. I appreciate what Milc546 did, but (a) there's been alot of changes since he's been on, and (b) I think it needs to be more of a wiki, as in straight facts, not opinions, each page having a set layout. If anyone ever comes here, I really hope they'll help out. And I really hope the administrator will come back.... Notbryant 06:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay a new member Its really laggy on wikia in China, and I haven't played Zombie Farm for a long time. I'm glad theres a new member though :) And I'm not used to writing wikis. If you need any help on the plants, zombies, mutations or anything you can normally ask me for I am level 22. :D The admin says hes leveling on Zombie Farm! I wonder why its taking him so long. Milc546 10:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) To Do how about you do the plants (theres a crops list) and i do the zombies so we wont get in the way of our work? sound good? reply soon! To Do how about you do the plants (theres a crops list) and i do the zombies so we wont get in the way of our work? sound good? reply soon! gotta go and something Gotta go do hw bye! be back soon (hopefully) and im new to wikis. can u teech me how to move an article to a category and how to delete articles? and where do u get your pictures? Milc546 11:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) TY Thanks! i thought the add category was to make a category. (lol) ill let you do the category making. EDIT: Im also done with my homework :) Milc546 11:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) hi guys i give the new member admin but ym comp has been broke for a bit and im on friends ipod so ill talk to you soon btw im BacKStaB Milc546: Need help! How do u delete off from the category? since i made a mistake. delete mcdonnel from the blue zombies category! do it or no 1 will come here and visit! serios! lol Things u shud change I think the rafflesia is more based off the corpse flower because the rafflesia is dubbed the Corpse Flower. but the meat flower could also be same as rafflesia. idk just pointing it out. Milc546 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was not me who created 'Tough fighter (Headless)' category... i've created just a few new pages, pictures and some modification. I did not created any categories so far Anyway, i now working on mutation picture, every single mutation on a normal zombie. is that if i make those pics? About your message Sorry, that was not me who created 'Tough fighter (Headless)' category... i've created just a few new pages, pictures and some modification. I did not created any categories so far Anyway, i now working on mutation picture, every single mutation on a normal zombie. is that if i make those pics? and i should learn how to use the talk page EDIT: check this: http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/index.php?title=Girl_Zombie&action=history Jens Ingels creared those categories. i just edited them (put the names in abc order) i did not even realized that there is an exact same category Kgs88error 15:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) no hard feelings :) So you are here! thats great, i felt little lonely in this site till yesterday. i put a little work to this site and come up with some questions/tips etc..: 1: i agree with you to merge the throwing hit system into invasions. 2: as you see i tried to make enemies page (zombies vs pirates,zombies vs ninjas...) to the same as your old mcdonnell's farm page. but there were some infos that i couldn't gather. i don't know how do you get the '90% chance' or the thrown bucket's damage. you are using a jailbroken device an can look out all this? it would be great if u could get these stats for the other enemies. and second: i don't know what did you mean by frequency (lumberjack info) 3: names of some enemies. there are too much '???????'s in the names of them. i have some ideas for them but i think its need to be discussed 4: zombie stat: exp given. can it be merged to the 'zombies' page? i think its unnecessary to have it in every zombies page. (and its 1 exp for each zombie isn't it?) 5: i really want to make this wiki look nice, and to help you and other fans of the game, so if you need a little help just send a message and i'll try my best +EDIT: i uploaded the mutation pictures. i had trouble with coffe and tomato please check them. and i haven't got picture of broccoli (yet i need brains for something more interesting) and pumpking head it is no longer avilable as i know EDIT2: what about a 'next' and 'prev' option is mutation pages? (like the storage items, they have that option) Kgs88error 11:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i'm interested about the folder you mentioned! please load it up i checked guidelines, well i checked almost everything in your wiki, i'm a 'gotta catch em all type' too but i think you already noticed that. i'm on lv 31 and i can invade every 2 hours. (i have 2x15 zombies and a +25%hunger head) i don't want to level up because of the excellent brain drop rate. and i need many more brains. i earned 40 so far i think. sometimes i invade the older enemies to get their stats and pictures to upload them here, but i almost got everything. what do you think i should do next? (and sorry about my english, i know it's way far from perfect) Kgs88error 16:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Plants-length of time before they wilt I'd seen that the plants stay ripe for 3 times the length of the time they take to grow. For instance, carrots take 15 minutes to grow, so they should stay ripe for 45 minutes before they wilt. I think this information is very useful, so I started putting these stats up on each of the plant pages. I started at the beginning of the alphabet and got to Cauliflower when I stopped. I've not actually TESTED/PROVEN this; just saw the remarks online by Tim (who seems to either work at The Playforge or is one of the developers). But on Cauliflower my math of "12 hours to grow x 3 before wilting" made the plants stay ripe for 36 hours, and that just seemed really long. So I stopped until I could get confirmation of that. Should I go through and delete the added info on the 4 plants I did, or can someone verify my information is correct? Selvaan 09:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) About the Wilting times... I was hoping that the additions about wilting on the plant descriptions page would be useful to others as it has been to me. (I'm of the school that there can never be too much information.) So I went ahead and started testing the wilting times, and entering the information on the individual description page as it was proved. A lot of plants and zombies have been sacrified in the last 24 hours! Please let me keep this info on the plant descriptions. I know you put it on the Basics page, but it's a little nestled in the text, whereas the wilting times are already mathematically figured on each of the plant descriptions. Selvaan 08:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Many stuff again 1: About the wilting time: it's the same problem given exp. It's ok to have more stats, but it's not necessary to have it at every single page. it belongs to plants. 2: thanks a lot for the app folder. i can get any thing out of it. but is seems the fraction numbers (? i mean 3.5, 8.25 etc...) are not appeared. is there a way to collect those numbers? 3: i've edited all the zombies, well mosty just updated the photos. i know it's a minor thing, but is there a way to delete the older photos? 4: i've marked 3 pages for to delete. i was surprised when i find a 'Female 'Z'ombies' category after the 'Female 'z'ombies' 5: A minor thing again. Some zombies with wrong capitals (Zombrute insted of ZomBrute, and some more) I didn't find how to correct those. 6: About this: "'Combination Zombies '''are the fourth and current (as of November 2010) ''POSSIBLE strongest form (if combining two Red Zombies) of Zombie that can be created." I tried and you can combine any color type even combine 2 combined zombie, the result in stats will be always the same. 7: Christmas items, and items for the last (maybe 2?) updates needs to be loaded up. like broken tractor, yellow gift box, holly berry etc... 8: there's more, but i remember just these right now sorry for the short sentences but i've accidently navigated to another page and had to retype...ow Kgs88error 13:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You're right, Spoils category is needless too. But i've already created it...i think i'm working obsessively... Please delete that page too if you have time. I'm gonna work with the missing decor items. how should i write down the numbers above 1000? (money) like 2,500 or 2500? i noticed both of them is in use. Kgs88error 16:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not the site is about 95% complete. I made a blog post about the market thing. I think some formatting is needed to give an uniform look to the site. Two questions here: I mentioned the first before, the numbers (15,000 or 15000) the second is "Life Force +4 Exp given: 100" it's kinda awkward having just one "+" sign. there should be two or none. like "Life Force given: 4 Exp given 100" or "Life Force: +4 Xp +4" what do you think about that? I added "It comes with version ____" to everything that is listed in the updates. (well meat flower and corpse flower were not listed in the halloween update nor elsewhere, but i think they are halloween things...i put template where is was unsure) And enemies... what should we do with the unknown values in the enemies' stats? There are only a few missing but i think we cannot get those numbers. And two decor is missing (green hedge, pink crate) can you please upload them? i don't know how to colorize them. And thats all isn't it? Did i missed sg? If everything is done, what about locking the site (editable only for admins... can you do this?) and present it to facebook or whatelse. i think many fans of the game never heard of Zombie Farm Wiki :) Kgs88error 12:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well the reason why i thought the site should be locked is the thing that happened to the site not long ago. Some random contributors just deleted some info like all the alien spoils and the yellow zombies (they are not in the game but it's an interesting info that they will might come in with an update.) i can agree that they want to help with the page, but i think they will make wrong moves. because they want to fill in the first gap they see without knowing what supposed to be there in the other pages... and they were just random people who randomly found this site I don't know what powers can an admin wield. By the way, thank you for making me admin i'll try do my best with it. Rollback means i can remove the last edits? if thats that it's fine. so the site can be edited by anyone but i suggest to put a big note to the home page like: ask before you make bigger edits, or use the talk page or sg like that. Kgs88error 11:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) you're right. the page should be open i admit. it's not my site i just put many time to it. i see now what things i can do as an admin so i think there should be no big troubles. and really thank you again for your trust in me. and please let me bother you with the green hedge and the pink crate :) i just cant make the. Big thanks! As yo can see i'm already working with the last edits! EDIT: i noticed that red tent is not in the game any more. i put it into limited items category but i think its not the best solutions. what do yo think? sorry for nagging you with this locking thing. when i said facebook i meant the zombie farm group on it which has about 400,000 members. and that would be a little too much for this site. so i've changed my mind... i won't tell anybody that this site exists, just to some friends. if somebody is really respects and appreciate the game, i think he/she will find this site and have only constructive thoughts. and many thanks again to you for doing all the basics of this page and many more stuff! Kgs88error 13:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Help My Kgs88error account has been blocked for HALF YEAR by VegaDark. My last action was a photo upload to the alien's page. The blocking reason is: spam. I'm absolutely disagree with this blocking! Wikia said I can contact with administrators. VegaDark is an administrator, from jan 27. (Who gave him/her admin powers??) his/her only action was blocking me. his/her account is deleted just after that. I don't understand this. I'm pretty sure he's a dumbass 12 year old child who enjoys disturbing people via hacking. Or a wikia bot got crazy. Can you unblock my status? I'm feel very disappointed... Kgs88error EDIT: ok, i'm unblocked. seems a wikia spam preventer just overshot the mark... and nobody said sorry for this. great. Drop me a message when you read this! Many thing happened to the site Kgs88error 23:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maintaining the wiki needs your help :) please message me when you are here! Kgs88error 18:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! The main thing is that the wiki is not up-to date. May i ask you to upload the game folder like you did last time? Thah would be a big help! What do you think about the current look of the site? Ive changed many thing while you werent here, now i wondering if you like it or not because almost all the content was your work. Are you done with the game or you just havig a longer break? I dont want to nag you with all this if you are not interested any more. I dont play ZF too much in these days. Ive unlocked and checked everything, im now just like an observer. Upgrading the game, see whats new. Thank for the response! Kgs88error 01:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Please send me the files one more time if its not too problematic. I was searching for the next admin in the last couple of days cause i will stop editing in one day, i had over4300 edits, thats insane... So those files would pump a little life here, i dont want to pass admin rights to my follower when the page is dying. Kgs88error 10:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Help?!?!?!? hi, just started playing Zombie farm, love it. I am now at level 7 and Iam supposed to buy a fence and a gate. How do i do this? I've looked thru the "market" and it's not in there. Thanks!!! HELP? How do you contact the supervisor of this Wiki? What's his e-mail address or is it done by editing this page or how? How do you edit this page except by adding it into someone elses section? Is it suposed to go at the top or the bottom? So... ... can you please upload the files, you've just disappeared again, i don't know if you received my message.. Kgs88error 17:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I got the files! it was good to work with you. have a good break:) Kgs88error 09:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) New Crazy Zombie Saw the new page regarding the new Yellow Zombie (Crazy Zombie). Tim Buckwheat in his post (http://www.facebook.com/board.php?uid=167525852295#!/topic.php?uid=167525852295&topic=22694) says that no announcement has been made yet. Do you have advance knowledge that this Zombie will be available in the next update? Could you please add commentary to this effect? Personally, I don't see much use for this new zombie unless a new and more challenging invasion is released as well. Eg: Zombies vs Terminators for level 40+. 00:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Zombie Farm Account Hey, if i will to restore my iTouch to remove my jailbreak, how do i get back my Zombie Farm account? i had spent quite a far bit of money and dun wish to destroy it. Reply me Asap THANKS :D -- 21:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I need help My game is crashed. When i try to open it, it alwsys shut down. I cant reinstal game because i dont know how to log into game center and i dont want to lost my save. Please help me. -- 21:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome again ...and thanks for the help! Kgs88error 09:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, the you are looking for is here Basic Gameplay Life Force Game Menu Farming Tools Farming Actions Market Levels Time & Weather Saving Game Center You wrote that Kgs88error had deleted the page Category:Basic Gameplay in your user but it is still here. Hey, I think most of the pages by Super Acmo needs to be deleted. He has copied most of the helpful imformative pages and made far worse versions of them. He also uses the wiki to tells us his ideas about ZF and how good is farm is. I removed one of his pages and pointed this out to him and stangely 1 hour later my new informative and helpful updates page had been blanked by a 'Wikia Contributer' Stange, hah? I think that he was the one who blanked my page. I think all his pages needs to be removed and his IP needs to be banned from editing the wiki IZombieFarmer 20:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC)iZombieFarmer